NZ::Dream
by SkittlesTheRainbowDruggie
Summary: Have you ever drunk alot of StarBucks Coffee and stayed awake the whole weekend just to play video games and end up having a dream about you, your two brothers, and your sister fighting side by side with the NZ gang against the undead? No? Just me? M'kay.


**NZ:Dream**

**Chapter: One**

**Intros, They're Scary for the all of us. **

**So, I know I've been late on my SAN Story, and posting this is just rude to the ones who've been waiting, But I needed to write _something_ before staring up SAN again. I might be rusty. :c **

**So, This is a dream I had. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Four tall figures stepped out of a huge machine. Each one held a gun. As they began to walk forward and out of the shadows you soon came to find that the 'tall' part was only there shadow and they all where actually smaller. Ranging from 4 feet to 6 feet.<p>

"All right guys! Let's do this!" One of the smaller ones yelled in a high voice. She knocked at her helmet and marched forward. The helmet was a skater helmet with scratches and stickers all over it. She was wearing a white tank top, a greenish over dress shirt and almost skin tight black pants with holes in the knees. She carried along her M1911 as she marched off the platform.

"You got it!" Another smaller figure said. This time a boy. There voice was actually deeper and was only a few inches smaller than the other. He was 4 years younger, yet taller than the previous one. He as well marched away from the other two. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt with the trayarch symbol spray painted on the back of it in blue.

The other two just laughed as the escaped the machine. The oldest one (yet smaller then the other one) whent to the left, jumping off of the platform as the one only 2 years younger jumped off to the right.

She was wearing a red shirt with a black vest over it. She had black jeans that flaired at the bottom.

The guy, He was wearing a blue under shirt with a black over shirt that had south parks Eric Cartman on it.

Enough about there apperance, Let's get on with it.

They began to shoot at the undead, rather calmly.

"Hey! Stop throwing grenades over to my dammed window, dammit!" A small mic symbol appeared beside the name 'Brooklyn' as the one in red began to speak. Her head was turned over at the one with the dress shirt. Brooklyn had a rather angry expression.

"Ehe...You're working there? Sorry, I didn't notice." She said sarcastically. The same symbol appeared beside the name 'Rainbow druggie'. Only five minutes later she had bit the end off and threw another granade over to the other womans window.

"Dammit Jessica!" She yelled. Jessica was now almost on the floor laughing. The round was close to the end, only one more zombie left and then the teleporter started operating. It scared all four of them at first but then fear turned into confusion as another four figures appeared out of the Machine.

"I-Is that...Dempsey?" The shortest one said, Adjusting his glasses. 'BulletFire' hung over his head as his jaw hung in awe.

"Better question, Nicholas...Is that Richtofen?" Jessica started fanning herself with her gun, which wasn't a smart thing to do. "Oh, yes, I do believe that is." She winked at the man stepping out from the teleporter. Which only made him twitch.

"And who are you? And how do you know my name! You American!" Edward said, with disgust behind his german accent.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Babe." She winked once more, which again, made him twitch. Really though she was laughing her ass off inside. Jessica would never say something like that, just she's in the game! It doesn't matter!

"Jessica," The man with 'GoDzKiD' over his head began to speak. " He's right, This has never happen before. They're not meant to be here."

Brooklyn sighed. "Tyler, Really? Let her have her fun...Wait..No, don't do that, someone might get hurt." She laughed and looked over to the other. They weren't laughing. "Eh, Fuck you." She turned around and went to go find the last zombie. As she looked around she saw the Japanese soldier walk off the platform. "T-Takeo..." She seemed to become just as awestruck as the other two, which didn't help any. They quit man was rather confused now and didn't at all understand what was going on.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second here! Doc, What did you do!" Dempsey yelled, starring at the doctor.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Why do you think I always did something!" Edward yelled back in defense. Dempsey really hoped he was being sarcastic when he said that...he wasn't.

Tank rolled his eyes and looked over to the new members and stared them down. Once his eyes met the young womans one eyebrow shot up, the other down. Now a 'WTF' look was placed on his face.

"Why the hell are there 10year olds here? I mean, really!" He threw his hands in the air, he really hoped for a woman, over the age of 20 that is.

"Hey, Douche bag! Yeah, You! I'm fucking 15! Not 10! He, He's 10!" Jessica pointed to the blond child beside her, jaw still hung open. He snapped out of it just in time to notice his older sisters remark.

"Dammit, I'm 11! You never get it right!" Nicholas removed his glasses and whipped the fog from his lenses.

"Shut up, Nicholas!"

"Eh, What do you want! I'm trying to drink here!" The last figure stood up from out of the MDT and started to twirl around, obviously under the influence of alcohol. Plus the bottle of vodka gave it away.

"No, I said Nicholas, Not Nikolai!...But, I could use a drink~" Jessica said in a persuasive tone. With that she usually got what she wanted, but not this time. The Russian chugged down his liquor and capped the bottle then handing it to the younger woman.

"Here, have the rest." There wasn't even a drop left, she even checked.

"Stop!" The German yelled, holding his hands out.

"Why such conversations? We must find out what is going on here!"He yelled, looking at the newest four members of the group.

"Dear, heres a nice review;" Jessica threw the bottle behind her and placed a hand on her hip and swung her M1911 around as she spoke. "I went to sleep right after Playing CoD's Nazi Zombies, map Der Riese, also I had too many StarBucks coffee which kept me awake for 3 days and now I'm finally crashing. This is my dream, m'kay?" As she finished she looked at them all. Unamused face came from the Japanese man, another 'WTF' face from the American, An 'IDGAF' Face from the Russian and a 'I wounder how much 115 she's came in contact with' Face...I don't really think theres a face for that one...From the German. The ones in her little group all just face palmed themselves half way to death.

"Dammit, See Jess. This is why Deidara blew you up in your last dream...Why do you have to bring is in these things?" The older boy, Tyler, asked.

"Actually it's because she tried to-" Brooklyn stopped speaking once she received a death glare by her younger sister. "Never mind..."

"Anyway~ This is my dream and it will go no where if you all are scared of us and end up trying to kill us or just don't trust us so I'ma change that." Jessica clapped her hands and zombies where everywhere and for some reason they all just seemed to get along much better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>BulletFire:Nicholas (Younger brother)<strong>  
><strong>RainbowDruggie:Jessica (me)<strong>  
><strong>Brooklyn:Brooklyn (Older sister)<strong>  
><strong>GoDzKiD:Tyler (Older brother)<strong>  
><strong>The others belong to Treyarch<strong>

**LOL, Note; I would never even WINK at someone. I'm too shy of a person, so that was even odd and embarrassing to write...Just I dreamt it so I can't help it. xD**


End file.
